Karkat's modern life
by G1tz33MuclownL1cu4do
Summary: Eres Karkat Vantas y llevas una vida considerablemente normal hasta que BOOM, un chico nuevo llega a tu escuela, aunque tu lo conoces perfectamente. Ok, trabaje mucho en este fanfic para que tubiera buena ortografia. Es mi primer fanfic, me gusto como quedo, leanlo y me dicen que piensan :D


Capitulo #1

Empieza un nuevo día, el sol entra por tu ventana despertándote su molesto calor. Al parecer dejaste abiertas las persianas. Te gusta ver hacia afuera por las noches. Aunque no puedas ver nada realmente, estas seguro que tu vista en la oscuridad es mejor que la de alguien normal, ademas, a cierta hora el cielo empieza a verse rojo, eso es genial, la verdad casi no duermes, prefieres ver la televisión o hablar con uno de tus amigos en linea, aunque no se quedan hasta muy tarde conectados porque necesitan dormir.

Tu crees que dormir no es algo tan necesario y que puedes simplemente no hacerlo, es aburrido y tu sueños solo no son reales. Mejor permaneces despierto, eso es mas entretenido.

En fin, ya es algo tarde para todo este razonamiento barato. Tienes que ir a la escuela y desayunar, si no lo haces corres el peligro de caerte desmayado en las escaleras y morir horriblemente pero, ¿a quien le importa?

Decides desayunar, algo de cereal estaría bien pero no cenaste por lo que tienes hambre y decides comer algo mas pesado.

Terminas tu desayuno y te encaminas hacia tu escuela, no tienes mucho tiempo ya, tienes que llegar temprano aunque no sabes porque, supones que algo importante va a pasar hoy así que te apresura un poco.

Por fin llegas y ves a todos caminando hacia sus clases por lo que tu también te vas con ellos. Ves a tu "mejor amigo" Gamzee, hablando con Dave, probablemente sobre alguno de sus raps. (Y dices mejor amigo entre comillas porque no te escogió como su compañero de laboratorio).

Luego ves a Terezi hablando con Vriska de quien sabe que cosas. Vriska es una gran patada en el trasero que solo quiere estar molestando a la gente. No te agrada para nada pero aun no puedes odiarla, no te a hecho nada el día de hoy.

Sigues caminando hasta llegar al salón, te sientas en tu lugar, aun no llega nadie, que extraño.

Oh no, acabas de recordar que hoy es en otro salón. Sales de ahí rápidamente sintiéndote el mayor tonto del salón o bueno, de la escuela porque no hay nadie ahí.

Llegas al salón correcto. El profesor no a llegado así que esta bien. Te sientas (ahora si) en tu lugar junto a tus "amigos" (y dices amigos entre comillas porque ninguno de ellos te escogió como su compañero en el laboratorio).

GM: hola, hermano.

KV: hola, Gamzee.

GM: ¿donde estabas?

KV: ¿donde estabas tu? Yo estaba en el otro salón.

GM: ¿se te olvido que hoy es aquí?

KV: no, Gamzee, hoy es en el otro salón solo que nadie lo recordó, por eso no a llegado el profesor.

GM: ¿en serio? Casi lo olvidaba (se para sobre el banco).

KV: oye, ¿que haces? Bájate de ahí, te golpearas con el abanico...

GM: le avisare a todos que es en el otro salón.

KV: no, no era cierto.

GM: ¿qué?

KV: hoy si es aquí, solo te estaba tomando el pelo.

GM: (se vuelve a sentar) en el fondo lo sabia...

KV: eres muy fácil de engañar.

GM: pero la próxima vez sera la ultima.

KV: si claro, como no...

El profesor llega al salón por lo que todos se sientan y se callan.

Profesor: Buenos días clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno en el salón. John, ¿quieres pasar al pizarrón a presentarte?

JE: Esta bien... (se levanta de su asiento y se dirige al pizarron) Mi nombre es, John Egbert y... Um... Hola...

¿Quien es ese idiota? Crees conocerlo de antes. A ver, cabello negro, grandes lentes, dientes salidos, ojos azules. Ese tipo es todo un personaje, ¿cómo se puede olvidar el aspecto de alguien así? John Egbert, ese nombre te suena, espera, podrá ser...

Claro que es el, tiene el mismo nombre y el mismo aspecto, tendrías que ser estúpido (o bueno, en tu caso muy muy estúpido) para no notarlo. Si lo conoces (y vaya que lo conoces) va a correr a sentarse con Dave, su mejor amigo, pero parece que no quedan muchos puestos vacíos (en realidad, solo queda uno) así que se ve obligado a sentarse cerca de Vriska. Pobre idiota...

3 horas después...

Por fin, después de una larga jornada es tiempo de un merecido levantas del asiento y te vas junto con tus amigos al comedor.

Te sientas en tu puesto con un ALMUERZO NUTRITIVO. Tu padre no te obliga a comértelo pero disfrutas el sentir que no eres un completo tonto ademas, odias hacer fila. Gamzee empieza a precipitarse hacia la mesa, también viene Terezi y John, espera... ¡¿John?! ¿¡Que hace el con Gamzee y Terezi!? ¡El debería estar con Dave!

GM: oye, hermano, este tipo comerá con nosotros hoy.

JE: hola, umm, espera, creo que no se tu nombre.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de quien eres cuando tu lo reconociste perfectamente? Esto es total y completamente indignante pero, prefieres no decir nada porque no quieres herirte mas.

GM: se llama Karat.

KV: es Karkat, inútil.

GM: oh, si, claro claro.

JE: (levanta su mano hacia la tuya) mucho gusto Karkat... Umm...

KV: Vantas (estrechas su mano).

JE: oye, creo que ya te conozco...

KV: ¿en serio? (intentas sonar lo mas sarcástico posible).

JE: no, estoy hablando en serio. Ah, ya se, yo estaba contigo en la primaria, ¡Karkat, eres tu!

KV: ¿no me digas?

JE: oye, no me trates como un niño.

TP: perdónalo, John, (se sienta) es solo un imbécil.

GM: yo creo que le hace falta una pareja.

KV: ¿¡QUE!? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

TP: oye, John, tal vez tu y el señor malhumorado de ahí harían una bonita pareja.

GM: ¡HOOOOOOONK!

TP: ¡JEJEJEJEJEJEJE!

KV: ¿¡cómo puedes siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que yo, Karkat Vantas, este rojo por alguien como John Egbert!?

GM: pues te sabes su nombre completo.

KV: *mierda, piensa en algo rapido* pues, porque ya lo conocía, imbécil.

TP: el imbécil aquí eres tu, jejeje.

KV: ¡AGH!

JE: sabes, creo que nadie me a dejado dar mi opinión acerca de esto.

KV: ¿¡que opinión!? ¿¡De que diablos esta hablando!?

JE: mira, yo no entiendo ese extraño sentimiento de amor-odio tuyo.

KV: ¿que? JE: pero, tu y yo somos amigos ¿no, Karkat?

KV: si, supongo... JE: ademas, Karkat, yo no soy un homosexual.

GM Y TP: (se echan a reír como locos, no hay mas explicación).

KV: Hey, ¿que es tan gracioso? ¿que rayos significa eso?

JE: ¿que? ¿Homosexual?

KV: si, eso, ¿que es?

JE: bueno, es cuando a un chico le gusta otro chico y... Los dos son hombres...

KV: guau, ¿hay una palabra para eso?

JE: pues, claro que si.

Todos en la mesa se quedaron impactados por tu ignorancia, incluso tu. Se comenzó un horriblemente incomodo silencio, nadie dijo mas sobre el asunto y tan solo empezaron a comer sus almuerzos. Finalmente Gamzee lo rompió.

GM: oigan, ¿hicieron la tarea de matemáticas?

KV: no había.

TP: yo si la hice.

KV: no les creo, rindan se.

TP: no estaba hablando contigo, ahora no te la voy a pasar; (saca su cuaderno de matemáticas de su mochila) ten Gamzee (le da el cuaderno).

GM: gracias, Terezi, por mas que intento estas mierdas no se me quedan, jeje.

KV: pues, no me importa.

JE: guau, Karkat, tu si que te esfuerzas.

KV: me voy a arrepentir de esto pero, ¿a que te refieres?

JE: digo que te esfuerzas mucho en tu papel de chico malhumorado y aburrido para que yo no quiera hablarte pero no te va a funcionar.

TP: no, John, el si es así.

JE: ¿en serio? Pues, yo no lo creo.

GM: creelo, hermano, si hay alguien que esta enfadado todo el tiempo, ese es Karkat Pantas-

KV: Vantas.

GM: Vantas, si, como sea.

JE: sigo sin estar convencido pero, creo que les creeré por el momento (guiña un ojo)

KV: por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil de lo que es.

JE: ¿que?

KV: Si, ya es difícil soportar a estos imbéciles todo el día y luego llegas tu, ilucionandome y llenándome de sueños estúpidos sobre un futuro donde exista nuestro perfecto odio mutuo pero al parecer eso no se podrá porque no me odias por lo que algo debe estar mal contigo, ¿no te parece?

GM: Terezi, creo que mejor los dejamos solos un momento (guiña un ojo).

TP: tienes razón; (también guiña un ojo) llévame con Vriska, por favor.

GM: claro.

Gamzee y Terezi se van de la mesa en segundos, esto te pone furioso por alguna razón.

JE: Karkat, por favor, cálmate.

KV: ¡no! No me voy a calmar, te odio, te odio por ser un idiota.

JE: oye, tal vez no sea el mas brillante pero-

KV: es en serio, ¿por que tienes que ser así?

JE: no te entiendo.

KV: digo que cualquiera al que le hubiera dicho lo que te dije a ti ya se hubiera ido, ¿porque no me odias?

JE: pues no, no te odio, Karkat.

KV: pregunte porque.

JE: pues, porque yo se que no lo dices en serio. Espera, creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí.

KV: esta bien, explicarlo.

JE: tu odias la amistad o algo así, y quieres deshacerte de todas tus posibilidades, como ya has hecho cuando dijiste que todos te odian en esta escuela y al momento de verme me declaraste la guerra pero esta vez no te va a servir. Yo se que tu eres mejor que esto, Karkat, yo se que en el fondo eres amable, sensible y solo quieres el bien de las personas.

KV: Tal vez no seas tan idiota después de todo...

JE: ¿vez? Te lo dije, esa actitud no va contigo...

KV: ¿a que te refieres?

JE: si, porque eres bajito y muy tierno.

KV: no puedo creerlo.

JE: es verdad, eres adorable.

KV: oye, eso no es cierto (te sonrojas un poco).

JE: jejejeje, estaba bromeando.

KV: ¡lo sabia!

JE: jajajaja, pero, Karkat, tu si eres bajito, jajajaja...

KV: para ya de reírte, (pones una de tus manos en la cara de John dándole una leve palmada, si no fueras tan débil lo hubieras abofeteado) es molesto...

JE: esta bien, esta bien, jeje.

La campana sonó, ya es hora de ir a clases de nuevo.

KV: mierda, no eh cambiado libros.

JE: bueno, ¡vamos rápido!

Tu y John se dirigieron al pasillo para cambiar libros.

KV: John, no lo vamos a lograr.

JE: claro que si, (empieza a sacar los libros de la mochila) ya casi termino...

KV: ¡pero si acabas de empezar! JE: ¡ya deja de quejarte! ¡que poca confianza me tienes!

KV: esta bien, solo apresúrate. JE: pero Karkat, estos ni siquiera son mis libros, son los tuyos, yo tengo los míos en mi mochila.

KV: ya cállate que no vamos a llegar.

JE: ya te dije que si, ya termine, mira.

KV: grandioso, ahora, mete tus libros al casillero.

JE: ¿que? No, estoy bien, Karkat, de veras.

KV: John, por favor, ambos sabemos lo pesada que es tu mochila, tenemos el mismo horario.

JE: Karkat, estoy bien.

KV: ¡hazlo!

JE: esta bien, no te enojes. (pone sus libros en tu casillero) ¿Feliz? (lo cierra).

KV: si, mucho, ¡vayámonos!

JE: ya voy solo déjame cerrar mi mochi-

KV: (tomas la mano de John y empiezas a correr hacia tu salon).

JE: o-oye, cálmate...

Llegan al salón, aun no era muy tarde y la maestra los deja pasar.

Maestra: um, Karkat.

KV: ¿que?

Maestra: ahora que John llego a la escuela, ¡ya tienes un compañero para el laboratorio!

KV: que bien, yuju.

JE: eh, Karkat.

KV: ¿que?

JE: ya puedes soltarme (señala su mano).

KV: (volteas a ver asía tu mano, aun estabas sosteniendo la de John, te sonrojas) ah, si... (lo sueltas)

JE: ¿d-donde nos sentamos?

KV: *¿nos?*

Maestra: al fondo hay un pupitre libre con dos asientos.

JE: bien, con permiso. Vayámonos Karkat.

John y tu se sientan en sus lugares, tu te sientas cerca de la ventana ignorando completamente si John quería sentarse ahí, ese es tu lugar, tu lugar cerca de la ventana. Este si es un buen asiento; cuando hace calor te entra aire por ahí, puedes ver hacia afuera y lanzar le cosas a la gente de abajo, nunca lo haz hecho, pero ganas y posibilidades no te faltan...

JE: oye.

KV: ¿que?

JE: ¿te sentabas solo aquí?

KV: supongo, ¿por que?

JE: no, solo quería confirmar.

KV: ahora debes pensar que soy un marginado de la sociedad o algo así.

JE: no, es solo que se me hace extraño que ninguno de tus amigos te haya escogido como su compañero de laboratorio.

KV: es que piensan que es peligroso tenerme cerca de cosas peligrosas.

JE: ¿por que?

KV: una de dos, o piensan que soy un idiota y puedo lastimarlos rompiendo algo o piensan que lo haré a propósito.

JE: pues yo no te creo ni un idiota ni capaz de hacerme daño, al menos no a propósito.

KV: ¿tu no me crees capaz?

JE: claro que no.

KV: ¿por que no?

JE: Karkat, por favor, dime, ¿en verdad serias capaz de matar a alguien a propósito?

KV: probablemente no.

JE: ¿vez? Son solo simples mitos, puro cuento, nada mas.

La profesora empezó a explicar la practica, que aburrido, odias las practicas de laboratorio, tienes que ponerte una horrible bata que te llega hasta el piso ademas de que corres el riesgo inminente de hacer alguna estupidez. De hecho, odias la escuela en general, no hay nada bueno que hacer aquí, solo estudiar y estudiar, inclusive te parece aburrido estar con tus amigos, siempre tratan de engañarte de alguna forma para que quedes como un tonto, ya casi no caes en eso pero siempre hay un día en donde estas mas estúpido que de costumbre y te ven la cara de tonto, ellos si que son molestos...

La maestra se esta acercando a todos lo pupitres, parece darles unos tubos de ensayo y vasos de precipitado. Esto no puede ser bueno, una pieza de vidrio como esa en tus manos es muy peligrosa, no quieres ni pensar en sostenerla.

Maestra: (se acerca hasta tu pupitre que ahora es de John también) aquí están sus materiales (pone dos vasos de precipitado en la mesa).

KV: ¿que haremos con esto?

Maestra: Karkat, lo acabo de explicar, todo esta en el pizarón así que, ¡empiecen!

JE: (acerca un vaso asía el) bien, hay que verter esto en esto. Karkat, sostenlo.

KV: no.

JE: ¿por que no?

KV: voy a tirarlo todo.

JE: no lo harás, solo sostenlo.

KV: esta bien... (sostienes el vaso). JE: bien, aquí vamos (vierte el liquido en el vaso) ya puedes dejarlo ahi.

KV: *guau, al parecer era mas fácil de lo que parece*

JE: (empieza a batir la mezcla) *eso suena como masa para pastel, que asco*

KV: oye John.

JE: ¿si, Karkat?

KV: cuando dijiste eso en el comedor.

JE: ¿que cosa?

KV: eso... Lo que dijiste después de que yo dije que si eramos amigos.

JE: ah, ¿que hay con eso?

KV: ¿es malo?

JE: um, bueno... No pero-

No pudo completar esa frase, al parecer lo pusiste nervioso y se le callo el vaso de precipitado en la mesa. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido...

JE: maldición, estoy sangrando...

KV: tengo unos curitas en mi mochila (tomas tu mochila, la pones en la mesa y sacas un paquete de curitas con caritas felices) ¡aquí están! Levanta el codo.

JE: (levanta su codo).

¿Y ahora que? Ah, si, limpia su herida, luego ponle un curita.

KV: (tomas un pedazo de papel de la mesa y limpias el codo de Egbert) ya.

JE: date prisa.

KV: ya voy *¿debería...? Tal vez no pero lo hare de todas formas.*

JE: ¿que tanto pien-

KV: (besas el codo de John).

JE: -sas...? (se sonroja) K-karkat, ¡¿p-por que hiciste eso?!

KV: eso la sanara, ahora, déjame ponerte la curita.

JE: *maldito. ¡¿Por que me eh sonrojado?!*

KV: (pones la curita en el codo de John) ya termine.

JE: gracias, supongo.

KV: de nada, supongo.

JE: oye, no te burles de mi.

KV: no lo hago, no lo hago...

JE: hmm...

Las clases han terminado, preferiste no molestar mas a John con el asunto, te despides de todos menos de Gamzee porque se van juntos hasta su respectivas casas pero, solo que el es pésimo para recordar cosas como esas.

GM: adiós, hermano.

KV: Gamzee, nos vamos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Yo vivo al lado tuyo.

GM: oh, es cierto...

KV: a veces tu idiotez me sorprende.

GM: oye, ¿que paso hoy? Después de que me fui de la mesa con Terezi no volvimos hablar, vi que te fuiste con John pero no mas.

KV: pues si, estuve con el.

GM: ¿y bien?

KV: ¿que?

GM: ¿que hiciste con el? ¿De que hablaron? Dímelo.

KV: ay, que chismoso eres.

GM: vamos hermano, no diré nada.

KV: como si no te conociera, vas a ir a decirle todo a Terezi.

GM: entonces si paso algo.

KV: si, bueno no, la verdad...

GM: dímelo, puedes confiar en mi, hemano.

KV: bueno, estuvimos hablando y luego John se corto el codo. Le puse una curita y ya.

GM: ¿en serio?

KV: si, eso fue todo.

GM: ¿y no lo besaste para que sanara? (te pega con su codo) ¿Eh?

KV: ¡Gamzee! ¿¡Como fue que te enteraste!? (te sonrojas)

GM: ¡lo sabia! El te gusta.

KV: c-laro que no.

GM: claro que si. También sospecho que no te gusta desde ahora, seguro siempre lo has querido ¿no es así?

KV: n-no se de que hablas, ya me voy, ahí esta mi casa, adiós *ay, ese imbécil de cara pintada, ¿como es que sabe todo todo el tiempo y sigue sacando 7 en mate?*.

GM: solo quiero que recuerdes algo, hermano.

KV: ¿que?

GM: el mundo esta lleno de milagros y tal vez, un día de estos, se te conceda tu deseo, piénsalo, no es coincidencia que el haiga entrado a la misma escuela que tu, ¿o si?

KV: *mierda, Gamzee podría tener algo de razón* adiós...

GM: nos vemos, mejor amigo.

Por fin llegas a tu casa, fue un día algo pesado para ti, el volver a encontrarte con el tipo de lentes lleno tu mente de sentimientos encontrados, que estaban enterrados, muy en el fondo, un lugar poco accesible, casi imposible de llegar pero que, sin embargo, el recordó perfectamente como hacerlo, si John supiera todo esto se sentiría tan incomodo, y tendría razón en sentir eso, esos sentimientos son tan antiguos, ya no recordabas el sentirlos pero, son tan fuertes y extraños que revuelven tu mente.

Nunca olvidaras ese día, el día en el que esos sentimientos empezaron a surgir...

Flashback: Karkat de 7 años en la escuela primaria, en el descanso.

Eres un mocoso de nuevo, es la hora del descanso, irías a la cafetería a comprar algo si tuvieras dinero pero no, tu padre se preocupa por tu salud por alguna razón y te da un ALMUERZO NUTRITIVO para comer. Empiezas a dirigirte hacia una banca para comértelo pues, si no lo haces, corres el peligro de caerte desmayado por las escaleras y morir horriblemente pero, ¿a quien le importa? Que bueno que desayunaste.

Te comes tu ALMUERZO NUTRITIVO, siempre es mejor estar prevenidos ademas, un capullo como tu no aguanta 4 horas sin meterse algo a la boca, no sabe tan mal como supusiste, eso es bueno.

Te diriges a tirar la basura, oye, tal vez seas un idiota pero, la basura va en su lugar.

Como pudiste predecir, después de tirar la basura te tropiezas con tus agujetas sueltas, nunca aprendiste a atarlas pero, la verdad nunca te intereso ese extraño arte de amarrar los cordones.

El piso es tan frió y malvado, te gustaría haber prevenido la humillación que costo el tropezarte pero, ya no puedes, lo hecho hecho esta. Todos en el patio se burlan de ti, por lo menos no te pusieron algún tipo de estúpido sobrenombre como "Karkat caídas locas". Dios, eso si que hubiera sido humillante.

Solo se rieron de ti y se fueron, que alivio, piensas en levantarte pero, te raspaste la rodilla y como eres un debilucho sin remedio no puedes pararte por el dolor. Un chico se acerca a ti. ¿Que querrá? Tal vez reírse de ti igual que todos. Se agacho hasta tu altura, parece que esta apunto de decir algo.

JE: um, hola, soy John.

KV: ¿y que? *mierda, Karkat, se mas amable* bueno, ¿que quieres? *¡todavía mas!* (suspira) perdón, soy Karkat.

JE: eh, esta bien, no importa, jeje. ¿Que fue lo que te paso?

KV: me tropecé con mis agujetas.

JE: estas sangrando...

KV: si, ya lo se.

JE: tengo una curita en mi mochila, déjame buscarla.

KV: pero ¿Porque?

JE: pues, para que te la pongas en la rodilla, tonto.

KV: *¿que rayos? ¿que le importa a este si sangro o no? ¿porque se preocupa por mi?*

JE: aquí esta, acércate.

KV: ¿para que?

JE: ¡ya te dije que es para tu rodilla!

KV: ¿vas a ponérmela tu?

JE: si, acércate.

KV: (te acercas lentamente hacia John).

JE: ahora, quiero que recuerdes algo...

KV: ¿que cosa?

JE: después de que alguien se corta, hay que besarla herida para que sane.

KV: eso suena estúpido e irreal.

JE: ¡pero es cierto! Cuando me corto mi abuela besa mi herida y ya no me duele.

KV: ¿a donde quieres llegar?

JE: voy a besar tu rodilla.

KV: n-no tienes que...

JE: (besa tu rodilla)

KV: (te sonrojas un poco)

JE: (quita el papel de la curita y la pega en tu rodilla) ¡ya esta! Con esto te sentirás mejor.

KV: bueno, gracias, supongo...

JE: ¡no hay de que! KV: (te levantas del suelo) JE: (también se levanta) oye, espera. KV: ¿que? JE: ¿no sabes atarte los cordones, verdad? KV: no, nunca me intereso ese extraño arte. JE: atarse los cordones no es un arte, retrasado. Es solo algo que se necesita hacer para no caerte, yo puedo enseñarte, si quieres. KV: ... Esta bien. JE: (se inca para atarte los cordones) mira, primero tomas los dos extremos luego lo pasas por el...

No recuerdas mucho de lo que John estaba diciendo, por alguna razón, te concentrabas en mirar su cabello pero después de que termino y se levanto volviste a la realidad.

JE: Karkat, ¿me estabas escuchando?

KV: ¿que? Ah, si, um, gracias, por todo esto.

JE: no es nada, hombre.

KV: en serio. John, nadie se había preocupado por mi antes, eso significo mucho para mi...

JE: jaja, oye, ya me estas espantando.

KV: perdón, dije de mas, solo, gracias.

JE: si, cuando quieras.

Te despides de John y vas directo a tu salón, el descanso a terminado, tienes que volver a clases, no querrás llegar tarde. Afortunadamente dejaste tu mochila en el salón y no tendrá que buscarla como la ultima vez, esa mochila es presa fácil fuera de su reserva natural que es el salón de clases, es como un elefante perdido y tus compañeros como traficantes de marfil.

Entras al salón, siempre eres el primero, y siempre te preocupas por llegar tarde, sabes que no tiene sentido pero, si hay algo que sabes, es que mientras mas temprano mejor. Tu lugar en clase no te favorece mucho, apenas vez el pizarron y la puerta te queda muy lejos, al menos estas aislado de todos y no pueden hacerte nada ahí porque la maestra puede verlos. No es tan malo después de todo.

Llegan tus demás compañeros y, por alguna razón, buscas el lugar de John, aun no llega, tal vez no comió por estar curando tu herida. Te sientes culpable por esto aun que sabes que podría no ser verdad.

No te habías dado cuenta pero ese niño despertó en ti nuevas y extrañas emociones que no sabias se podían sentir o tal vez, si lo sabias pero nunca las habías experimentado en carne propia. De todas formas, has empezado a sentir algo por el. Esto no puede ser pero, al parecer si. ¿Ahora que?

Miras la puerta esperando que entre. Ya no sabes lo que haces o porque lo haces, solo te estas dejando llevar por tus instintos que te dicen *búscalo...* o eso es lo que crees. ¡Ya llego! ¡Míralo, esta entrando! Espera... ¿Por que estas tan jodidamente feliz? ¿¡Que rayos esta te pasando!? No puedes dejar de verlo, sientes deseos de saludarlo o llamar su atención de alguna manera, solo quieres que voltee, quieres ver sus ojos de nuevo. Maldición, te esta mirando, voltéate, voltéate, voltéate...

Te sientes un idiota total, no eres nada discreto, por supuesto que se dio cuenta de que lo estabas viendo. Que vergüenza.

John te saluda sonriendo, por un momento creíste que se voltearía sintiéndose incomodo pero no, tal vez solo pensó que estabas viendo hacia otro lado y el casualmente paso, o tal vez simplemente no lo pensó. Mierda, viene para aca, ¿ahora que?

JE: hola Karkat, de nuevo, jeje.

KV: *mierda, piensa en algo rápido* uh, hola...

JE: ¿que haces?

KV: esperando que llegue el profesor, como todos...

JE: oye, ¿no quieres sentarte halla conmigo y mis amigos?

KV: es que, no se-

JE: vamos, sera divertido.

KV: esta bien...

JE: yey.

Te levantas de tu lugar con tu mochila y caminas junto a John hasta su lugar, ahí están otros de tus compañeros, amigos de John. Ellos son la hostia, aunque son muy jóvenes, son la hostia de tu salón. Dave, Sollux y Gamzee, ¿como puede ser John amigo de estos tipos tan guays?

JE: (toma tu hombro) chicos, este es mi amigo Karkat.

DS: que bien Egbert, ¿cual es su apellido?

JE: oh, no lo se, ¿cual es Karkat?

KV: Vantas...

DS: vantas, ¿eh? Es un gusto, hermano (estrecha tu mano).

Dave se voltea y John aprovecha para susurrarte algo. JE: parece que le caiste bien. KV: ¿tu crees?

Después John te presento a sus otros amigos, ellos no sabían de tu existencia en lo absoluto, supones que eso es bueno, al menos no saben que eres un marginado de la sociedad, mas bien, eras. Ahora estas con John, que es amigo de Dave, quien es guay, por lo tanto, John es guay y, por lo tanto, tu eres semi-guay. Ahora compartes junto con ellos esta extraña emoción humana llamada amistad.

Fin del flashback #1.

Si, esos si que eran buenos tiempos en los que solo te preocupaba llegar temprano al salón, no sabes porque pero siempre has sentido un miedo a llegar tarde. Da igual, eso no es tan importante, no como el tener lista la tarea para mañana. Haber, si la formula es ax+x+a=0, como sera con 9x+x=6...

Te sumerges en tu tarea, tanto que se te a olvidado el asunto de John, justo ahora las ecuaciones son mas importantes que el. Terminas una hora después, ya te has fastidiado y prefieres pedirla mañana aunque, Terezi también vive cerca tuyo y ella siempre la hace, tal vez sea mejor ir a su casa.

Sales de tu cuarto y te diriges a la puerta de entrada, seria genial si no tuvieras ningún impedimento inoportuno pero... Tu padre esta en la sala, muy cerca de la puerta.

Huir ===

No puedes huir, el confrontamiento con el es inevitable...

CD: (se levanta del sillón y deja el periódico en la mesa) ¿a donde vas?

KV: a casa de Terezi.

CD: ¿para que?

KV: para salir a robar un banco ¿desde cuando te importa? *que buen momento para aparentar interés*

CD: claro que me importas, estúpido, eres mi hijo. Ahora, ¿a donde diablos vas?

KV: ¡a casa de Terezi!

CD: ¿que vas a hacer ahí?

KV: ¡voy a pedirle la tarea de matemáticas!

CD: ¿que no puedes hacerla tu mismo, inútil?

KV: ¡no, no puedo!

CD: ¿por que no? KV: ¡porque soy tan estúpido pero tan estúpido que tu te quedarías corto!

CD: ¡calla, imbécil, yo aun soy tu padre!

KV: ¡pues no parece!

CD: ¡vete a tu cuarto!

KV: ¡no, me largo de aquí! CD: ¡dije que fueras a tu cuarto, maldita sea!

KV: ¡no haré lo que tu quieres! (abres la puerta y sales pero te quedas en el pórtico).

CD: ¡pues lárgate pero no te molestes en volver!

KV: ¡claro que volveré, para sacar mis cosas a la calle e irme a vivir debajo de un puente!

CD: ¡pues lárgate entonces!

KV: ¡no, ya no me voy!

CD: ¡oh, claro que te iras! (te voltea y empieza a empujarte hacia afuera). KV: ¡eres tan infantil! CD: (te da un fuerte empujón que te hace salir por completo del jardín) ¡largo! (cierra la puerta fuertemente, después se escucha como le pone candado).

KV: ¡bien!

El no te entiende, suena estúpido y repetitivo pero sabes que es totalmente cierto. ¿Por que espera tanto de ti si ni siquiera te a dado una buena educación? Crees que es el peor padre de la vida. Bueno, es cierto que ya eres bastante mayor, pero aun tiene la culpa por haberte vuelto un completo imbécil. Pudo haberte enseñado tantas cosas que serian fáciles de comprender ahora o por lo menos, dejarte en la puerta de un orfanato, seguro te hubieran cuidado mucho mejor ellos que tu padre.

En fin, ya estas harto de vivir en el hubiera, es mejor concentrarse en la realidad, tienes que ir a casa de Terezi. No mas distracciones. Maldición, acabas de recordar que Terezi no esta en casa, ella sigue en la escuela cubriendo sus horas de servicio social. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo pero, esas horas no son obligatorias, solo necesarias para exentar las materias y eso solo si tienes dos 10 y un 9.

Lamentablemente, tu eres un estúpido, que no es capaz de exentar siquiera Formación Humana. Tal vez es porque piensas que tu humanidad es cuestionable. Es obvio que nunca la lograras exentar, aun así, es imposible reprobarla. Todos dicen que es muy fácil pero tu no puedes entender el porque de su complejidad.

Como sea, el exentar materias es lo que menos te importa ahora, necesitas pensar en que harás, mañana tienes que presentar esa tarea. Sacas un papel y un lápiz para hacer una lista.

1_. Esperar a Terezi hasta que vuelva. [ ]

2_. Regresar a tu casa y hacerla tu mismo. [ ]

3_. Olvidarte de la tarea e ir a casa de un amigo a relajarte. [ ]

4_. Vagar y pensar en tus sentimientos. [ ]

Bien, primera opción: eso parecer ser lo mejor pero sabes lo impaciente que eres y que faltan 2 horas para que Terezi llegue así que no.

1_. Esperar a Terezi hasta que vuelva. [x]

Segunda opción: eso no es una opción y lo sabes, tu padre te hecho como siempre y eres muy estúpido para contestarla tu mismo así que...

2_. Regresar a tu casa y hacerla tu mismo. [x]

Tercera opción: esa seria una buena idea pero no quieres reprobar y darle la razón a tu padre sobre que eres un inútil que no sirve para nada, oye tal vez tenga razón pero no dejaras que el se de cuenta.

3_. Olvidar la tarea e ir a casa de un amigo a relajarte. [x]

Cuarta y ultima opción: podrías hacer eso ya que no puedes pensar en ninguna otra opción pero, eso ya lo hiciste hoy y sinceramente no quieres hacerlo de nuevo por lo menos no hasta mañana, por lo tanto...

4_. Vagar y pensar en tus sentimientos. [x]

Ya no tienes mas opciones, tendrá que pasar algo ahora o te quedaras parado enfrente de tu casa hasta la noche. Nada parece ocurrir, este vecindario es tan tranquilo, apenas se escuchan algunas aves en el árbol del vecino. En tu casa solía haber un árbol así pero tu padre lo talo porque te estabas empezando a divertir con el o al menos eso es lo que crees porque ni siquiera se molesto en recogerlo, solo lo partió por la mitad y lo dejo en el jardín, lo odias por eso también.

Lo mas triste es que en el fondo sabias que ninguna de tus "opciones" era habiable desde antes de escribirlas en la lista. Todo esto fue solo una gran perdida de tiempo y papel.

Desides solo quedarte parado en la calle esperando que pare un camión y te lleve a un lugar mas interesante o te atropelle, cualquiera de las dos es mejor que solo quedarse afuera de tu casa esperando a que a tu padre se le baje el enojo.

Se escucha el sonido de un camión, volteas para ver si viene en tu dirección pero no es así, va en la dirección contraria. Lo ves detenidamente, es un camión de mudanza, alguien se esta mudando cerca de tu casa, en la misma calle. ¿Quien sera? Oh no, es John de nuevo, ¿porque tiene que estar tan cerca de ti? Tenerlo tan cerca podría ser peligroso. Al parecer quieres darles la bienvenida por que estas caminando hacia su casa. Tal vez Gamzee tenia razon, no puedes creer lo que dices, ¿el? ¿tener razón? Seguramente...

Caminas hasta su nueva casa, piensas que eso es mejor a estar parado en tu pórtico esperando y esperando.

KV: eh, hola, John...

JE: ¿huh? (mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro) ¿donde estas? No te veo.

KV: justo aquí (tomas su hombro).

JE: oh, Karkat, ¿que haces?

KV: pues, la verdad nada.

JE: oh, yo estoy metiendo mas cosas a la casa.

KV: no te pregunte.

JE: jaja, ay Karkat...

KV: ¿quieres algo de ayuda?

JE: nah, estoy bien.

KV: hablo en serio.

JE: lo se, ya te dije que estoy bien.

KV: oh, mierda, tienes razón.

DE: (grita desde es pasillo de la casa) ¡John, ayúdame a meter la cama!

JE: ¡ya voy! Disculpa, Karkat.

KV: seguro.

JE: {se levanta [por que estaba hincado revisando una caja (también estaba en el patio)] y va adentro para ayudar a su padre}.

Te quedas en el patio esperando que vuelva, fuiste muy insistente con el para ayudarle en su mudanza. Debes mostrar interés pero no tanto, sutilmente. Si, como si eso fuera posible para ti, Doctor obvio. John regresa pero seguramente se ira de nuevo en breve.

JE: Karkat, ¿no puedes volver mas de rato? Estoy muy ocupado con esto. No es que me estés distrayendo solo que ahora no te puedo atender como es debido.

KV: no importa, te espero aquí hasta que termines.

¿Pero que...? ¿Eso vino de ti? ¿Por que rayos le dices que lo vas a esperar, en todo caso mejor esperas a que llegue Terezi para pedirle la tarea ¿no? Esto es cada vez mas extraño. Debes de estar realmente enfermo.

JE: guau, bueno, si quieres...

KV: digo, no tengo nada que hacer *literalmente, dejaste todas tus cosas en tu casa*.

JE: esta bien.

KV: sigue con eso, yo esperare.

John sigue con su trabajo, mete y mete cajas dentro de su casa, como te gustaría poder ayudarlo pero el no acepta ninguna ayuda o al menos hay que insistirle mucho para que lo haga.

Parece que por fin termino, no espera, todavía no, entro a su casa, ya lleva 10 minutos ahi adentro, no puedes culparlo, esa es su casa después de todo. Tal vez se le olvido que estas esperándolo en el patio. No, debe de estar haciendo algo importante, vas a entrar para asegurarte.

Entras a su casa, no es fea al parecer, ¿donde estará el cuarto de John? Alcanzas a oír unos quejidos viniendo desde el segundo piso, desides subir las escaleras a pesar de riesgo de encontrarte con uno de sus familiares y que te saque a patadas de su casa, eso si que seria humillante.

Estas en el segundo piso, vas hacia el cuarto donde se escuchan los quejidos, ves a John sacando cosas de una caja, no tienes permiso aun de entrar a su casa así que harás que se le olvide asustandolo. Te paras justo detrás de el, cuando se mueva te vera ahi parado y se asustara.

JE: (se voltea) ah, hola Karkat, rayos, olvide que estabas abajo.

KV: si, eso creo.

JE: perdona, me entretuve con esto.

DE: (entra a cuarto de John) hijo, ya terminaste de desmpa- (ve a Karkat), oh, hola, soy el padre de John.

KV: mucho gusto (estrecha su mano) soy-

JE: ah, el es Karkat Vantas. Es un amigo mio.

DE: pues mucho gusto, siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi hijo.

KV: igualmente.

JE: Karkat, ¿tu también tienes hijos?

DE: (rie despacio y frota la cabeza de John) jaja, muy buena, hijo.

KV: (haces un facepalm sin golpearte la cara porque se veria mal, ademas, lo hiciste al mismo tiempo en el que el padre de John volteo a verlo* si, muy buena Egbert.

DE: bueno, tengo que seguir desempacando, un gusto. JE: ¡adiós papa!

~~~ALTERNATIVO.~~~

JE: (se voltea) oh, hola Karkat, rayos, olvide que estabas abajo.

KV: si eso creo (te cruzas de brazos y voltes la mirada hacia la pared).

JE: perdona, me entretuve con esto.

DE: (entra al cuarto de John) John, ¿ya metiste la ca- (voltea a ver a Karkat) -ma?

JE: oh, padre, el es Karkat, un amigo.

DE: mucho gusto (estrecha tu mano).

KV: igualmente. DE: entonces, ¿vives por aqui?

KV: eh, si, de hecho justo en frente.

DE: ah, me imagino que llevan bastante tiempo viviendo ahi.

KV: si, de hecho.

DE: ...bueno, (se rasca la nuca) tengo que seguir... Desempacando, nos vemos.

JE: claro :)

Fin del capitulo #1


End file.
